


Chaggastor: Hell of a Relationship

by 00per_D00per_64



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Alastor - Freeform, Chaggastor, Chaggistor, Charlie Magne - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Hell, Love, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, Thruple, Vaggie - Freeform, Vivziepop, boyxgirl, chaggie, charlastor - Freeform, charlie - Freeform, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, girl love, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00per_D00per_64/pseuds/00per_D00per_64
Summary: Neither of them liked sharing, neither of them particularly 'wanted' to share.But Charlie was special. And she made people change.They knew she loved each of them. But they also knew she'd never choose between the two.So, against their own wishes, they made a deal.-"We just... well... oh fuck, I can't believe I'm doing this." She whispered to herself.Vaggie collected a big gasp of air. "Charlie, we love you, and we both want to protect you and hold you-""Some in different ways, " Alastor smiled devilishly.Vaggie rolled her eyes in annoyance, "so... what we're trying to say is... do you want to date us?"
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 44
Kudos: 111





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A BIT OF A WARNING LOL:  
> I've never been in a poly romance, so I'm writing this like Charlie is also newly experiencing this type of romance too. Their relationship will be explored and built on as the story progresses.

Charlie was a beam of sunlight in this dark and bleak, miserable excuse for an afterlife. Slowly but surely, everyone she came in contact with adored her. And those who didn't weren't worth her time anyhow. There was just something about her that made Vaggie want to be better. 

Vaggie wasn't like Charlie. She was brash and harsh, sometimes inconsiderate, she often let her emotions control her. But Charlie was always positive and always made her believe that in a place as terrible as Hell she could find happiness. And that's all she wanted: happiness. 

He, on the other hand, was akin to darkness, it made him feel safer and more intimidating. He enjoyed to freedom and control he had in Hell. 

Yes, Alastor was not after redemption and did not seek to better himself. He simply lived for entertainment, and Charlie had gifted him that. She was spunky and energetic, he left him guessing sometimes. With her will and power she was unpredictable. 

Unpredictable was entertaining. 

And maybe that's why he was hiding in the shadows of the staircase, staring at the beautiful belle across from him as she placed new flowers in vases by the door. His smile was wide, but he had a look of determination in his eyes. Something was about to happen, and only one other person in the hotel knew what he had planned.

The short long-haired, fine-legged lady arrived beside him, standing just outside of the shadow. 

Vaggie hated this idea, this weird plan they had concocted. She had little if any interest in the sinister man standing beside her. 

But she'd do anything for Charlie. Even put up with this idiot. 

Alastor, was on the same basis as Vaggie. If it were up to him, Charlie would be solely his. He wouldn't share her with anyone. 

But he had learned Charlie had a delicate and sweet heart. He had once asked her out privately and she denied him because... 

"I know it'll make someone very unhappy, I just... couldn't do that to her."

Alastor took the rejection as well as anyone would've thought. He sighed and said, "oh, well, nothing else to it then, I suppose, " and left. He didn't come back to the hotel for a few days after that, and a startling number of deaths occurred on the outskirts of the pentagram. 

During his departure, Vaggie had heard the same thing from Charlie. She handled the rejection better than expected, actually. But she definitely seemed sadder the last few days. 

So now, they were here. Charlie had left them no other options. 

"Are you prepared?" Alastor asked her smugly. 

"More than you are, " Vaggie basically snapped back. 

Alastor chuckled, "then darling, let's get ourselves a girlfriend, " his laugh dripped with static. "After you, " he bowed and stood only a few steps away from her as they approached Charlie. 

"Oh! Hey Vaggie, hello Al! What can I do for you?" Charlie beamed.

Both Al's and Vaggie's heart ached for a second. 

"Oh! Did you get those plans finalized for me, Al?" She asked as he turned back to the flower vases. "Yes, I did, but darling, perhaps could we borrow you for a moment?" 

"It's important," Vaggie added. 

Charlie gained a worried and suspicious look on her face. "... Yeah, of course... what's wrong?" 

"Nothings wrong, hun," Vaggie reassured her. "We just... well... oh fuck, I can't believe I'm doing this." She whispered to herself. 

Vaggie collected a big gasp of air. "Charlie, we love you, and we both want to protect you and hold you-"

"Some in different ways, " Alastor smiled devilishly. The invisible audience snickered for a second.

Vaggie rolled her eyes in annoyance, "so... what we're trying to say is... do you want to date us?"

Charlie's face flushed. "Y-You mean-"

"Both of us, dear, " Alastor smiled and came to her side. "Trust me, the idea of sharing your affection is as unpleasant to us as you think it is. But, we would both rather this option than no option. You simply left us no choice."

"I-I'm confused..." Charlie blushed and placed her hands on her cheeks. "Is the room spinning? I feel like its spinning."

Vaggie and Alastor both were now at Charlie's side. " Let's sit her down, " Vaggie suggested. Alastor agreed and they sat her down on the steps of the stairway. 

"Do you need a minute, hun?" Vaggie asked as she rubbed Charlie's back. Alastor placed his hand on her knee. He looked at her, that same smile plastered on his face, but now his eyes were much gentler. "If you do we will leave. This is a bit of information to drop on you."

Charlie shook her head. "Let me get this straight- is... is this going to be like a divorce? Am I the child you guys have to fight over custody with? Like, Vaggie gets me on weekends and holidays and-" she was cut off from their laughing. 

"Oh, dear!" Alastor covered his smile with a hand. "I'm flattered you think I'd be able to control myself without your absence for that many times a year, but... well, maybe you ought to explain it." He gestured to Vaggie as he still fought to contain his laughter. 

"We'd both be dating you, no time-off. Like... if I saw you in the hall and wanted to kiss you them that would fine and same with Alastor. If we were all watching a movie.... he and I would cuddle you-"

"But you guys, " Charlie pointed to the two of them. "You guys feel the same way about each other too?"

Vaggie blushed and Alastor only grinned in amusement. "I do find her fun to toy with, darling. But you possess the only heart I want."

"I-I think Alastor is an a-a repulsive demon, but if it would make you happy then... yes. I could... see where it went."

Both Alastor and Charlie were surprised by this confession. 

Alastor took this chance to tease the poor girl. "Really now? Didn't know you found me quite as tolerable, Miss Vagatha." Vaggie's face erupted in a blush as her face contorted I to disgust. "Ugh! You ruin every nice moment!" She chided, but he simply only chuckled as a response and turned his attention back to Charlie. 

She seemed very fretful if this whole idea. It didn't set right in his chest to see her with such a worried expression on her face. "My dear, are you alright?" He inquired. 

"Let me think for a moment..." Charlie sighed and stood up, leaving hole between Alastor and Vaggie. "I just... you guys swear you're okay with this? There won't be any behind-my-back fights? No jealousy?"

Charlie felt a cold hand grab her wrist. Alastor stood above her, now looking very intimidating and much less nicer than before. "I simply desire you, my dear. If I must let her have scraps then-" He was cut off by a spear coming between his hold on Charlie. The brunt end separated them and Vaggie now stood beside Charlie. 

"I don't take scraps, punta, " she seethed, but a slight blush from earlier still remained on her face. "And I know I can control myself..." she looked at Charlie now. Her smile pure and genuine. "Charlie, I love you, always have and always will. For you, I'd do anything-"

"I also admire you and harbor deep affections!" Alastor added and took one of Charlie's hands, planting a kiss on her knuckles. 

"-even put up with this shitlord." Vaggie groaned. 

Charlie looked at the two in front of her. They both seemed so dedicated, so sure that this would work. 

"If you guys are sure... then, yes, okay. I'll date you both." 

Alastor's audience erupted in applause, whistling, and cheers.

Vaggie and Alastor both beamed with unparalleled joy. Vaggie rushed Charlie for a big spine-crushing hug. "Oh, thank you!" She smiled. Alastor placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder smiled. "Thank you, darling, and welcome to your first contract with me." He chuckled, the static made him sound more sinister than what he originally wanted, but Charlie didn't notice. 

She was too busy with the whirling thoughts in her head. Charlie had never been in a polyamorous relationship before. She wondered how this would work between the two. How would their time be split up? What if they argued? What if she wasn't good enough for both of them? 

Those questions and more made a seed of doubt in her heart. 

But she couldn't focus on that seed right now. Not when she had the two of them standing so close and comforting her. 

One thing was certain, this was going to be one hell of a relationship.


	2. “Puppy./Hamster.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie’s innocent question begins an argument between her new partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I’ll make short chapters so I can update sooner  
> Also Me: *Two weeks later

Charlie assumed it would take a while to get used to being a... well, not a couple... a thruple? 

Yes. 

She assumed it would a while to get used to being a thruple. 

And as she naturally does, Charlie wanted to make things as unawkward as possible. And the only way she could think to do that was dive into the relationship head first. 

And that's why they were on their first date as a thruple... within mere minutes of becoming a thruple.

The only problem was that, well... it didn't feel like much of a date. 

Charlie walked between Alastor and Vaggie on the streets of Hell in search of a relatively nice establishment to eat at. Alastor kept his eyes peeled in front of him, occasionally glancing at passerby's and making sure no one approached them. He was far too amused with how this 'date' would go to have it be interrupted. 

He didn't particularly care where they decided on eating. If worst came to worst he could always get his meal 'on-the-run'. 

His audience laughed at his thought. 

"What's so funny?" Charlie asked. Alastor shook his head and waved a hand dismissively, "nothing, dear. They just find the whole situation a bit intriguing." 

Charlie's head tilted to the side, "the... date?" She asked. Alastor shook his head, "no, no, just ignore them, they'll quiet down in time." He smiled and placed a hand on the top of her head. "Well... if you say so," Charlie shrugged and turned her attention to Vaggie. 

"Do you have a place you wanted to eat at?" 

Vaggie shook her head, "no, I usually make my own food, remember?"

"Oh right, sorry I forgot, Vags. Well... there's gotta be somewhere we'd all like to eat at... what about-" 

As Charlie kept talking Vaggie lost focus as she stared at her. How weird, no- how lucky was she to have someone like Charlie now? She was literally dating her best friend (as well as her worst enemy, but she didn't want to be reminded of that). 

Vaggie wanted to hold her hand. She wanted to hold her hand so badly it nearly hurt. 

They had held hands before, obviously. But that was different. Holding hands when your friends is completely different from holding hands in a romantic relationship. When you hold hands as friends you don't feel butterflies in your stomach, you don't hesitate or think about it. When you hold hands in a relationship it means something. It's a visible sentence that says, 'I'm here for you' and 'I don't want to leave you.' 

Despite their contradicting personalities, Vaggie loved Charlie like the grass loved the Sun. She felt like she needed her. 

That’s what Charlie did. She made people dependent on her. Hell was such an unhappy and dreadful place that when presented with someone who was cheerful and upbeat and promised a better afterlife- people stuck to it. She really was the only good thing in Hell. 

And Vaggie knew that. She knew, deep in her core, that Charlie was the only reliable person in her life. 

Charlie’s innocence worried her. What if one day her innocence got her hurt? What would she do then? 

Her eyes travelled to Alastor who was engaged in a conversation with Charlie about a diner he fancied. 

If Charlie was ever seriously hurt Alastor would go ballistic. Vaggie suddenly wished she was as strong as he was. She wanted to be her protector too, a near all-powerful demon who with a look could send people scurrying away. 

But she was just her. 

Explosive, emotional, hot-headed Vaggie.

“Hey, are you okay?” Charlie’s voice brought Vaggie out of her thoughts. “You looked a little down, do you feel well?” Charlie places her hands on Vaggie’s shoulders and gave her a side-hug as they walked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, thanks for worrying,” she smiled and leaned into Charlie’s hug. 

Alastor’s radio static interrupted their moment. “So, what was it you wished to tell us?” He asked Charlie. 

"Oh! That’s right,” she turned to Vaggie. “I have a question for you guys.” She now looked between the both of them nervously. “So, I guess... I don't know! This thought has been on my mind a lot- I know I kinda asked it earlier, but like... do you guys love each other too? Is it... like, you know... one big... circle?" Charlie truly was having a difficult time forming her sentences. 

Alastor exhaled deeply through his nose. He had made a deal. His deal- a commitment to his demon belle. And with being a partner meant he was to be honest with her no matter what. Even though he didn't want to talk about it, he knew he had to. "Very well, even though I believe I've made myself clear before, " his eyes glanced at Vaggie who visibly stepped closer to Charlie. "No. I do not love Vaggie. She does not love me. We both love you. Simple as that."

"It's just-"

Alastor picked up Charlie's chin with his fingers, "simple as that, my love. Simple. As. That." 

Vaggie could tell Charlie still wanted to talk about it. Alastor's explanation didn't seem to be enough for her. "It's like... It's like having a pet," she blurted out. Charlie's eyebrows furrowed together. "I'm an animal to you guys?"

"Of course not!" They both shouted. 

"I believe she means that we're more like roommates in this scenario."

"Kind of? I guess? It's like... the pet loves each person, right? But the two people don't have to love each other. But they love the pet and stay together because it makes the life easier on the pet."

Charlie looked at the ground, her eyebrows pulled together in thought. "I... I guess that does make a little sense." 

They resumed their walk in silence. The three now all seemed to agree that there was an awkward air around their conversation now. Charlie regretted asking the question. And why did this worry her so much? Would she be upset if Alastor liked Vaggie as much as he liked her and vice-versa? She didn't know. Charlie wasn't one to get too jealous. In fact, maybe if Alastor and Vaggie did like each other too then she wouldn't feel so... awkward. 

Maybe that's why this worried her so so much. All this attention solely on her, all the pressure to please not one- but two people...

Oh shit.

What exactly had she gotten herself into with this relationship?

"No, " she thought to herself. "I just need to relax... fix this awkward air and everything will be okay." 

"So..." she started. "What type of pet would I be?" Charlie asked. 

"That's really too simple, my dear!" Alastor smiled largely.

"Yeah, it's obvious that you'd be a-"

"Puppy./Hamster."

Their eyes narrowed onto each other. The sudden tension was enough to make Charlie feel uncomfortable. "I think I made the situation worse..." she mumbled. 

Vaggie faced Alastor, hands on hips, eyes filled with determination. "I said: puppy." She basically growled. 

Alastor chuckled, "really now? A mutt? You see our adorable belle as some flea ridden monstrosity?"

"You do?!" Charlie yelped. She was only playing along, but judging by Vaggie's expression she had taken it seriously. 

"No, hun!" She wrapped her hands around Charlie in a comforting hug. "He's just being a dick," she spat in Alastor's direction. "And plus," now her expression changed into a mischievous smile. "A hamster? Really? Where'd you get that from? Are you saying Charlie's chubby?" 

Charlie gasped.

"Traitor," Alastor growled lowly. "I find Charlie attractive no matter her body size."

"You're not denying it." Charlie pointed out, feeling the tiniest bit insecure. 

Vaggie let Charlie go to stand in front of Alastor again. While she was much shorter, she was still intimidating when she wanted to be. "Why even a hamster, hmm?"

"Well, if I must explain it to someone as simple as you, I will." His smug grin rose to all corners of his face. "I'll try to use small words. I said hamster because-"

He was cut off from Vaggie placing a finger to his lips. 

"Hmm? I'm sorry?" She placed a hand behind her ear. "What was that? *No habla cabeza de polla roja." She smirked smugly. Alastor's eyebrow twitched as his smile grew more threatening. 

"Uhm. Guys? Let's just chill out for a second, okay? We can just put it behind us, right?" Charlie fretted. 

"Absolutely not!" Alastor turned to her fully, his neck snapping at the sharp twist. "To compare you to a hideous thing such as a puppy- it's quite unforgivable."

"Puppies are cute, though," Charlie mumbled to herself. 

Awkward silence engulfed the trio 

"We will settle this once and for all." Alastor announced suddenly. 

"Oh yeah? You think you can prove me wrong? Charlie is cute and energetic- like a puppy. She even has the cute button nose like a puppy has."

"Nonsense. Her nose resembles hamsters far more than a mongrel. While she lacks the roundness of a hamsters body her cheeks are as cute and adorable as any hamsters I've ever seen. As well as her bountiful energy, I'm sure if placed in a wheel she'd run for hours then nap for five minutes then do it again."

Charlie began to wonder if they realized she was still there. She also couldn’t help but picture herself running in a larger hamster wheel. 

She hated to admit it but she saw Alastor’s point. 

“She literally greets people at the door like a dog! Do you not remember how she introduced herself to Husk?” 

Now Charlie definitely saw Vaggie’s point. 

“Hey, guys... why don’t we drop it? I can be some sort of weird hybrid, right?” 

They were too busy arguing to hear her. 

She hated to admit it, but their arguing was kind of cute. She could tell Alastor was enjoying this much more than Vaggie, but even Vaggie had gained a slight blush to her normally dull cheeks. 

“Ready to settle this?” Alastor asked Vaggie smugly. 

“Of course,” Vaggie bit back and pulled Charlie to her side. 

Alastor’s sinister smile grew as his body became dark and shadowy. “Hold your breath,” he whispered as he latched onto Vaggie and Charlie’s wrists. 

The sensation that rushed over them before feeling absolute numbness was like having a convulsion. Suddenly they were feeling every twitch and tick in their bodies then nothing as their bodies melted onto the ground. They couldn’t see, couldn’t hear, couldn’t feel, it was a horrific feeling. 

Just as quickly as it had come it had gone however as they popped back up in an unknown location. Alastor dusted his shoulders off and waited for their outburst. 

“What the fuck was that?” Vaggie shouted. 

“It’s how I travel,” Alastor replied.

“You didn’t think to fucking warn us?!” 

“I did tell you to hold your breath,” he reminded. 

Charlie’s legs were weak. That had been a strange experience that she didn’t want to go through again. Alastor wrapped an arm around her, “the jet-lag will go away soon. But we have much more important tasks to attend!” 

He let her go and as if he was in a theatrical play he pulled his arm back as if revealing something extraordinary. 

Charlie’s heart sank to the bottom of her chest. 

"Oh no... Al, we don't have to. Charlie's right, it was a silly argument. Let's just go before he sees-"

"Nonsense! You fought so hard for your opinion and now the rest of Hell will too! We will configure a winner through a poll and I do have a favor he owes me." 

So, reluctantly, they began their walk into Vox's studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!!


	3. Puppy/Hamster (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor calls in a favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this chapter doesn’t have a lot of romantic moments- the next chapter is going to have a bunch!

Alastor walked into the building, his two dames trailing behind him like scared children. He was beaming ear to ear as he approached the welcome desk. 

The building itself screamed futuristic. Wires and television screens seemed plastered to every wall. Everything was a dark gray except the floor which was black tile. 

Vaggie and Charlie followed Alastor through the waiting room. 

The room itself was actually impressive; comfortable seating, decorative furniture, the only thing that was off-putting was the intense surveillance cameras and the larger than like TV screen plastered onto the wall. This TV was gigantic compared to the others. On occasion it even glitched and Vox's face would appear momentarily. Charlie wondered if he could see through the screen. 

When it wasn't glitching, it had Channel 666 News playing. Charlie felt her stomach drop as she recalled the dreadful interview from a few months prior. As an apology, Charlie had sent a basket of candy to the studio. 

But the next day she found it burning in hellfire on the hotel's front door. 

"Hello there!" Alastor's voice distracted her from the TV. "I require an immediate meeting with your boss." He leaned against the desk rather comfortably. The young lady looked him up and down and then turned to her computer. 

"Technology handles everything here. I'm just here to meet some quota for personnel. If you wanna talk to Vox you have to send in a request or wait in line."

Alastor sighed, “you misunderstand. Either you will show us to Vox’s office directly, or we will go there by ourselves.” He summoned his mic in hand and tapped the head on the desk. A shadow escaped from it and made its way to the receptionists hand and crawled its way up to her neck then began to squeeze. 

Charlie jumped forward and grabbed Al’s arm, “Al, stop! Come on, is this really worth it? Please don’t do this.” Her eyes travelled to the receptionist who had fear in her eyes. 

At her request, the shadow disappeared. It almost shocked him that he had listened to her. Just how strong was Charlie’s wants to him that she could simply ask something of him and he’d do it? 

Oh well, he had made his point. 

The receptionist took them to Vox’s office. 

Vox's office was unlike the rest of the studio. It was not white, it was black. Large purple curtains hung behind Vox’s desk on a window that was so large that the light emitting though it covered the entire room. The room was decorated to look like a lounge of sorts. He even a small bar in the center of the room against the wall. The only thing that gave away the room’s business purpose was the large desk in the back of the room. The desk chair was so comically tall that no one could tell if anyone was sitting in it. 

Alastor leaned into Vaggie and Charlie, “he thinks he’s intimidating.” He whispered.

A dark chuckle sounded from behind the chair. “Ah, Alastor! What an unwelcome surprise!" Vox laughed. 

"Is there any other type?" He retorted without any hint hesitance. 

Vaggie and Charlie shared an uncomfortable glance at each other. 

Vox crossed his legs under the table, "so, what do I owe this visit? Come to tell me who's finally superior?" He leaned back comfortably in his chair. 

"Haha! Always the card, Vox." Alastor's expression shifted. "No, I came for an overdue favor."

Vox raised an eyebrow. “I owe you a favor? What type of hogwash is that? You must be out of your goddamn mid if you think I would ever repay you some lousy favor.”

Alastor eyes narrowed and his thin-lipped smile inched up his face. “You must have forgotten the favor. Well, it has been only twenty years,” he sighed. 

Alastor held out his hand and a green flame emitted from his palm. In its place an old piece of paper formed. “Twenty years ago at Husk’s Casino I came across you drunk as a old sailor. So drunk, in fact, that you had been bad-mouthing Lucifer to anyone who would listen! And you said to me,” Alastor smile creaked up in amusement. “Oh heavens, this really is too good.” He collected his breath, “you said to me: ‘Luci’s an old fart that thinks he’s better than everyone just cuz he’s strong. Without that little GODZILLA of a wife, he couldn’t do a thing. After all, she’s the smart one.’” 

Vox ripped he paper out of Alastor’s hand and preceded to rip it up into tiny pieces. “I don’t see any-“

“I have copies,” Alastor grinned and summoned another paper. “And after you told me that, I promised not to tell Lucifer about your insult to his wife, but only if you owe me a favor. I come to redeem that favor today.”

Vox sighed and placed his hands on the corner of his TV screen head. “Great, what is it that you want done?” 

Alastor pulled Charlie forward beside him, “I want a poll of whether the Princess of Hell resembles a puppy or hamster and I require that everyone in Hell participate.”

“How do you expect me to do that?” Vox shouted. 

“I’m sure you’ll find a way. After all, you know what’s at stake if you don’t.” Alastor gleaned. 

Their own static noises seemed to be competing with one another. 

It was so tense that Vaggie and Charlie were too scared to realize their hands had become intertwined. 

Hey, Vaggie finally got her wish. 

After a few more aggravating seconds, Vox groaned and grabbed his phone. “Get me Channel 666, I need a special request televised at this exact moment.” 

Alastor smiled with pride and turned to Charlie and Vaggie. “Let’s go sit and relax as the polls come in.” He ushered them towards the sofa in the center of the room. 

Charlie had felt completely dismissed by Alastor this entire date. It hurt. She really did enjoy Alastor and had hoped that today could be a day to really get to know him. Well, she did learn one thing: Alastor was incredibly determined. Charlie wondered why he was so set on this whole poll idea. What had caused him to be so fixated on winning this little argument? She tried to remind herself that this was just how Alastor was, he was someone who didn’t like to lose. But surely there was something else, some underlying motive pushing him to go to such lengths. 

He couldn’t really be this selfish, right?

Charlie sat on the couch between Vaggie and Alastor as he poured three glasses of wine. “This will all be handled in a matter of an hour tops. Then we will see who’s correct.” He noted. 

Charlie’s stomach suddenly grumbled. “Oh, uhm-“ 

“Feeling well?” Alastor asked. 

Charlie nodded, “I’ve just gotta go use the restroom, uhm- brb.” She blushed and went into the hallway. 

“I do hope she knows where the restroom actually is,” Alastor chuckled. 

Vaggie turned her attention to Alastor. Her eyes narrowed and her frown deepened. “Hey, idiot, it might be a better idea to-"

Alastor waved a hand dismissively, "have you tell me that you forfeit? Yes. That would be a spectacular idea! Too bad you’re too prideful.”

Vaggie rolled her eyes, “no, you stupid-“ she sighed, “you know what? No, I’m not going to help you. You can fuck up this relationship for yourself.”

Moments passed until Charlie returned and positioned herself between the two again. Charlie and Vaggie spoke of work of the hotel and Alastor would occasionally put in his two-cents. But he was far more interested in the polling data that was flooding in. Through the airwaves, he could nearly see every input. 

At precisely 6:00pm he was in the lead. 

At precisely 6:35pm he was behind. 

As the clock came ticking down and he realized that almost everyone in Hell had voted, he felt a sick feeling in his stomach. Was he getting ready to lose? 

Nonsense. 

Impossible. 

Alastor did not lose. He could do anything. 

Vox approached the three at 7:00pm. “Votes are in. A colleague sent them over to me. It’ll be broadcasted as well in a few minutes.” He handed Alastor a tiny slip of paper, which Alastor viciously snapped out of his hand. 

"It's... impossible..." Alastor stared at the slip of paper, his hands gripped it in shock. 

"What? What is it?"

"It's... It's 50/50!"

Alastor had never seen such bullshit before. An exact 50/50 in Hell? 

He turned to Vox, eyes narrowed in anger. "Did you make sure absolutely everyone voted?"

Vox nodded, "everyone in Hell." He lit a cigarette in his mouth and propped his feet up on his desk. "Now we're even Radio Demon. Get out of my office before I make things difficult." As he said that, wires seemed to come to life and flicker beneath his feet in warning. 

Alastor's eyes glowed red as he took a small step back. "Very well, thank you for your reluctant help." 

As soon as Alastor and the girls left his office, Vox scrambled to the phone on his desk. 

"Come on, come on, pick-up!" He groaned. 

Ring....  
Ring....  
*click*

"What do you want? I told you not to call me during dinner."

"I know, but this is important! I have some information that might interest you."

The voice let out a deep sigh, "and what might that be?" 

Vox's smile widened, it almost couldn't fit that screen-shaped head of his. "Are you sitting down, your majesty?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alastor tried to keep his inner turmoil from showing. He hadn't felt like this before. 

A tie wasn't a loss, but it felt just as much like one. 

But he also felt like he had lost something else as he walked a few steps behind Charlie and Vaggie. 

Vaggie still had her hand intertwined with Charlie's. It irked him slightly, but he hadn't the slightest idea of how he could accomplish that same task in such a short time. After all, his belle seemed to be in a rut of sorts and he assumed it might have something to do with today's events. Maybe he had gone too far with Vox? Possibly. Maybe she was upset about-

Oh shit.

She hadn't eaten. 

The very thing they set out to do and they had been side-tracked for hours! Oh, dear, how she must be starved. 

He scanned the streets quickly, there had to be at least one place nearby that would suit her tastes. 

This date had certainly gone the opposite of what he had hoped for. And he couldn’t help but feel it was his fault for some reason. He couldn’t pinpoint why, though. 

“Charlie, dear?” 

Charlie turned to him, “yes, Al?” 

“Would you care to have that meal now? I just had the perfect idea on where to go. They have practically everything on their menu.” 

Charlie smiled, “yes, I’d love that.” 

Alastor felt his chest swell, “well, alright then, follow me!” He grinned. 

~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The dinner had gone well. All the turmoil from before was wiped away with the smell of their meals being presented to them. Charlie and Vaggie had to ignore Alastor’s raw steak, but the dinner seemed to have made the tension disappear from the three. 

On their walk back from the restaurant, Vaggie wrapped an arm around Charlie and leaned on her as they walked. Despite a poor beginning of the date, the ending had been great. She didn't want to give Alastor the credit, but he had done well on dinner. 

That didn't make up for ruining the date to begin with. However, Charlie seemed happy in the moment, and that's all Vaggie could wish for. 

Charlie grinned, "thank you, Al." She gave his hand a tiny squeeze.

Alastor's smile grew. While he knew his hand wasn't the only hand she was holding, he couldn't help but be taken by her small gesture of affection. He never wanted to let go. 

How strange, despite knowing he was in love, his newfound feelings still surprised him. This intensity was dangerous. It made his stomach feel awfully sick. 

Charlie tugged his arm, "Al? You okay? You zoned out for a second." 

Her smile was still intact, but it lacked the bountiful energy she usually had. It was masked instead with a concern and a slight tick of her brow was enough for Alastor to decide on one thing. 

He never wanted to see her smile disappear, even for a moment. 

This whole situation, no matter how unsatisfactory he felt of it, kept her happy. He hated the idea of sharing her, but if he got to see her smile, then he would go through anything. 

Alastor chuckled, "I'm quite fine. Just admiring the pretty little princess in front of me." His expression softened as he brought her hand to his lips. 

"I will support you, Charlie. I will support you by supporting us, I promise." He thought to himself. 

If only he could guarantee that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next chapter I need to ask you all a huge favor! 
> 
> The three will be getting an unexpected visitor who wants them to have an interview and if any of you have questions for Charlie, Vaggie, and Alastor, leave them in the comments! (You might have them answered next chapter or the chapter after that one)


	4. The Big Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visit and a few awkward encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters may or may not be starting to get progressively longer btw. Short apology for the shortness of most chapters- I'm a college student w/ a fulltime job, I don't have a lot of time to proofread and write as much as I’d like to.

On their way back, the denizens of Hell had took notice of how close the Princess seemed to Alastor and Vaggie. Now, no one is Hell honestly cared about anyone else, but everyone loved ruining other people's good time. 

So, it came as no surprise when a few passerby's would shout taunts at the trio. It took all of Charlie's patience and soothing to keep Alastor and Vaggie in line. 

It wasn't too bad unless someone made fun of Charlie directly. It was surprising, really. She hadn't even the slightest idea just how much she meant to them. She was like a light in the darkness. 

And when someone threatened that light it sent them immediately on defense. 

But she did enjoy seeing them work side-by-side. They made a nice team. She wished they would get along more. Especially under circumstances that didn't include her protection. Because they can get...

"Hey!" Vaggie frowned as two imps whispered and stared as they passed the trio. "What were you saying, huh? Got something to say to our faces?" 

Alastor turned around and his eyes began to cloud and loud static was suddenly piercing through the air. "Well, you heard the lady. Got anything to say?"

The imps shook their head and quickly ran off. 

... a tad too much. 

"Hey, guys, can we take a break? My feet are killing me, " Charlie asked suddenly. Maybe a break would help lessen the growing uneasy. 

Vaggie and Alastor's eyes traveled down to her feet which were in heels. They both nodded, "let's sit over there, " Vaggie pointed. 

Charlie followed her finger to an empty bench in front of a stand of TV's. 

"Sure," she agreed and they made their way to the bench. 

Nearly as soon as they sat down, the TV's flickered on. The screens had various pictures of Charlie, Vaggie, and Alastor on it. "Oh no," Vaggie's shoulder slumped as she looked at Charlie. 

Katie Killjoy's face appeared on the screens along with Tom Trench. 

"Well, after that disastrous and obnoxious poll- we have come to learn that the Princess of Hell is in a committed relationship to not one- but two partners! Wow! So selfish, eh, Tom?"

"I don't know about selfish, but if she's taking anymore, I'd send in my resume!" A laugh track followed. 

"You think with your tiny head more than the one on your fucking shoulders, Tom." Katie smiled but didn't take her eyes off the camera. "At least my head doesn't snap off," he retorted. "Not yet, it doesn't," Katie gritted her teeth. 

"We've asked a few civilians to share their viewpoints on the situation." 

A petite female imp stood beside a large male hellhound. "No one usually cares about relationships like this in Hell, but this could create some problems, right? Like, what happens when she gets married or something?"

The male leaned down to be in the camera's view, "and kinda makes me think that Radio Demon wasn't as scary, ya know? What a simp, right?" 

Charlie glanced at Alastor, she would have assumed he was fine except for the looming shadow of his face giving away his displeasure. 

The camera switched to a woman resembling a cat, holding three babies, two strapped to her back and front and the other in her arms. "I'm not sure how it normally is in Hell, but when I was alive that shit would've got you publicly humiliated. That little girlfriend of the princess'-" the woman tsked. "She ain't even pretty enough to be considered for such a role as a royal. Blasphemy is what this is."

Unlike Alastor, Vaggie visibly tensed. *"¡Esa estúpida zorra hipócrita! ¡Ni siquiera puedes usar el control de la natalidad, puta! ¡Aprende a mantener los pantalones puestos y la boca cerrada, maldita perra!"

* That stupid hypocrite bitch! You can't even use birth control, bitch! Learn to keep your pants on and your mouth shut, you fucking bitch!  
(Ik translate didn't work too well, I tried to get her to say: "That stupid hypocritical bitch! Can't even use birth control, cunt! Learn to keep your pants on and your mouth shut you fucking bitch!")

Charlie gulped and placed her hands alongside Vaggie's arms and rubbed up and down. "Its okay, Vaggie, I think you're pretty." She smiled shyly, a deep blush expanding to all reaches of her cheeks. Vaggie gained her own blush but hid it beneath her hair.

Alastor stared at them, dumbfounded. "How odd, " he thought. If it were him this moment he would've taken that queue to give her a gentle kiss on the knuckles and say something about her own appearance. However, Vagatha avoided eye-contact and was bashful and Charlie seemed to be just as much in a tizzy. 

Women. 

He'd never completely understand them. 

Charlie shrugged, "no helping it now, I guess." She smiled at them and squeezed their hands reassuringly. She didn't want either of them to think this was their fault. Even if she knew the blame was in fact, regarded towards Alastor. But he had been egged on by Vaggie and she hadn't really done a thing to stop this from escalating either. What's done was done. 

"Come on," she said and stood up on aching ankles. "Let's go back to the Hotel."

"Would you like to travel there quicker, darling? So you won't need to hurt your feet anymore." Alastor nodded to his shadow which grinned eerily at the two girls. "This time I'll tell you both to hold your breath." He found that statement somewhat funny and gave a short chuckle. 

Charlie looked at her aching feet then to Vaggie. "Do you mind it?"

While Vaggie battled to keep her reluctance to herself, Alastor's shadow was already creeping its way towards them. 

"Fine, just give us a warning before you 'shadow teleport' us."

Alastor rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm between the two females. "Now, Vagatha, you think I would pull such a prank on the likes of you?"

Vaggie rolled her eyes, "just go already." 

"Prepare yourselves, dears." 

Just like the first time, Alastor turned black and shadowy first, then wherever he was touching them followed as they too melted into the darkness. They knew to expect the uncomfortable absence of feeling, but that didn't make the experience any less terrifying. 

'Open your eyes'

The voice sounded static and quiet in their ears. 

'What?' Charlie asked.

'Open your eyes, this isn't scary, I promise, princess.' 

Slowly, Charlie opened an eyeball and was surprised to find the world around her looking much different. 

Citizens looked the same despite large holes we're inside some chests of passerby's. 

'What is this?' She asked. 

'This is how a shadow lives, darling. They cannot see themselves, but they can see others like them. Shadows, once connected, are one entity.' Alastor lifted a hand off of Vaggie's shoulder, causing her to become solid once more. 

She gasped for breath. "Wha-? You dick! You're going to make me go through all that again!" 

'She can't hear us, ' Alastor whispered. 'Only shadows understand shadows.' His grip tightened on Charlie. That's when she realized she could actually feel him. That hadn't happened the first time. What made her suddenly feel his hand on her?

Vaggie impatiently tapped her foot in front of the two. "Come on! I can't understand what you two are saying!" 

'Let her back in, Al. I think we've had enough joking around for today.' Charlie pulled on his sleeve, 'please? Let's just go home.' 

Despite lacking the ability to see the stars in Charlie's eyes, he knew they were there. And her begging tone, the slight frown in her shadow, it made his chest hurt. 

'Very well, ' he said, 'however, I think that there's always time for jokes. Everyone needs a smile, after all!' 

Promptly, he elongated his arm to grab Vaggie and she became a shadow like before. 'Why couldn't we talk like this before?' She huffed. 

Alastor grinned, 'you two were too horrified to try, I presume. But more on this later, dearies. Time to hop along!' 

Alastor took them from shadow to shadow, hopping, and rounding each way until they arrived at the Hotel. With their eyes open, seeing different areas of Hell had actually been almost beautiful. The sky which was always ominous was strangely comforting when they viewed it in the safety of a shadow. 

They could've gone their whole lives without jumping to a shadow which was in two imps house, however. Vaggie shuddered as she remembered seeing two imps asleep in bed together as a taller one with two striped horns crouched above the male imp. 

Freaky. 

The three of them entered the hotel silently. This outing hadn't exactly gone as Charlie had planned. It hadn't been the worst... but it definitely wasn't the best. 

The tension she had tried to fight against between Alastor and Vaggie seemed to only cement itself more. She wanted the best do them, she wanted them to get along, the constant aggression was going to wear them out until eventually she'd lose one of them... or both of them. 

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a pair of arms grab her by the shoulders. "Holy shit, Charlie!" Angel beamed. "I never expected you to be one for polyamory. How's it feel? Y'all fucked yet?" 

Charlie smiled weakly, "I don't really feel like talking about it right now."

But despite Charlie's uneasy dismissal, Angel wrapped his limbs around her and pulled her closer to his side. "Ya gotta tell me everything! How'd ya manage to get little firecracker-" he pointed to Vaggie, "-and Smiles to get along?"

"Uh, it was their idea actually-" 

"You gotta be shittin' me!" Angel turned his attention to Alastor and Vaggie. "What got you guys to agree on this?" He leaned into Alastor's ear. "If you need any tips for in the bedroom, I'll share some for a price." Alastor sneered and leaned away from Angel. "And Vaggie! You've been in love with Charlie for years! What made you wanna share her, huh?" 

"Th-That's none of your business! Shut up!" Vaggie blushed and crossed her arms. 

Alastor stepped behind her and put his hands on her cheeks and gently pinched them. "Oh, darling, I love that fire in your eyes!" He glanced at Angel, "I do believe we are all tired however. The time for civil communication is over." Vaggie slapped Alastor's hands off her. 

Angel's shoulders slumped, "awwwe! Come on! This is the most entertaining thing that's happened in weeks!" 

Alastor's eyes narrowed, "we're done here." 

Angel hmphed and pouted, "fine. I'll just talk with Char- hey, where'd she go?"

__________________________________

Charlie had snuck out of the entrance when Angel had turned his attention to Alastor and Vaggie. His overbearing questions were making her anxious. She wasn't ready for this type of attention. She'd been publicly humiliated before, but it never got easy. Just once she wanted to be able to take the reigns on her own life and control some aspect of that. But once again, Katie Killjoy had stolen the reigns and now was steering. 

She sat with her head down on the bar. "I guess you want to talk and judge my love life too?" She looked up at Husk, who shrugged, "ain't my business, s'long as your happy I could give a rats ass." 

Charlie smiled, "thank you, Husk. That's really sweet of you."

Husk raised an eyebrow, he hadn't meant to sound sweet or endearing. He truly meant he couldn't give a rats ass. As long as the princess was happy he wouldn't have to worry about Alastor or Vaggie drinking him down the gutter. 

When he looked back at Charlie he could see that despite the previous statement, she desperately had something in her mind. Whatever she wanted to say was begging to be released. But did he really want to listen her problems? Did he have a choice?

"I'm not trying to be your friend, princess. I'm not a therapist, but if you've got something to say then go on and spill. I'll warn you though, I'm only going to half-listen unless you pay me."

Charlie smiled, "well, I guess what bothers me the most of that they argue so much. I understand sometimes they're just being playful, but Alastor seems to take things too far and really upsets Vaggie. Then Vaggie's retaliation just fuels him more and he keeps poking at her until she blows up. And... I think Alastor might be... jealous?"

Husk huffed, "I wouldn't doubt it. The man's never shared a damn thing his whole life and suddenly he's sharing a girl he likes? He's probably using all the restraint he knows just to not snap Vaggie's neck."

Charlie turned, eyes wide, "you don't think he'd hurt her do you?" 

Husk paused shining the glass in his hand. "I some know... Alastor's unpredictable."

Charlie released the largest moan she could muster. "UGGGGGH! I just... I care for them both." Charlie laid her head down on the counter and twirled her hair around her finger. "I love them and I just want them to be happy."

Husk shrugged, "well, have you told them that?"

Charlie blinked. "Oh my... You're right!" She slammed her hands down on the table top. "Maybe that's the issue... they both feel like they've done so much for me and I... I haven't done a thing for them. I haven't said that I loved them." Charlie turned to Husk, eyes wide. "How are they supposed to feel secure and be comfortable when I haven't even given them a straight answer on how I feel?"

Husk leaned away from her, "uh... I don't know-"

"I have to tell them right now! Right now so that they know how I feel." Charlie leaped off the stool and made her way to the front of the hotel. "Husk, " she turned to him. 

"What?" Husk replied, not hiding his annoyance. 

"Thank you."

__________________________________

Vaggie and Alastor managed to finally elude Angel as they had been followed through the entire floor and he had grown bored. Now they were involved in their own heated argument. Alastor had jokingly said that the day had shaped out to be rather eventful, and of course, Vaggie had to argue with him. 

Vaggie's mouth was left agape as she struggled to form sentences. "I- wha- she- she wanted to wait! That was the point of that first date! Now her- oh fuck- what if her parents watched that?"

Alastor smiled, "if Lucifer or Lilith watched that then I suppose I'll have to get our clothes dry cleaned!"

Vaggie covered her eyes and licked her lips. "Why? Why would you need to get our clothes dry cleaned? What could that possibly have to do with her parents seeing the news?"

"Because we can't make a bad first impression when we meet the parents!" 

Vaggie deadpanned. There's no way... There's no way Alastor could be that dense. She felt the blood boil up inside her. "Is this really the time to be making jokes like that? When we have Angel breathing down our necks and Charlie's ran off because our date was shit! And you wanna know why it was shit?"

Alastor leaned against the wall, "enlighten me, sweetheart." 

Vaggie scrunched her face in anger. That's it. She couldn't hold it in anymore. "You ruined everything! You just had to win that argument, huh? You just had to make it into some whole big thing? Even after we both told you to stop, that enough was enough- but oh no no no, you kept going! And for what? For nothing! It was a tie! It was for nothing! All that stupid, stupid arguing for nothing! You're on thin-fucking-ice, jackass! All I have to do is tell her-"

"Tell me what?" 

Alastor's neck cracked towards the sound of his beloved voice. "Ah! Charlie, darling! We were just wondering where you might be!" His body turned to be in line with his head. He walked towards her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Yes, Vaggie, do go on, tell her what you're dying to say." 

Vaggie shut her mouth and a second later opened it, only to shut it again. "Don't keep us waiting, dear. Mustn't leave the audience guessing, you know?" Alastor laughed. 

Vaggie shot him an annoyed look. "I... was just going to say that all I have to do is tell her... about the chocolate cake I'm making later to get her to smile again."

Charlie's face practically glowed. "You were going to make cake? Oh, Vaggie!" She glomped her into a tight hug. "That's so sweet! Thank you! Oh, now I feel bad for ruining the surprise!"

"Don't worry about it, we'll just pretend you don't know." 

Charlie pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "That means a lot- oh!" She turned Vaggie around to stand next to Alastor. "I have something to tell you guys!" 

Vaggie and Alastor looked confused, a hint of worry escaped onto Vaggie's features. "Don't worry, it's good!" Charlie comforted her. "Ahem, if it means anything, I didn't really care what animal I was. I just wanted to have a fun day with you guys." Her cheeks enflamed, becoming the brightest red they had ever seen. "Despite our first date not going according to plan... I still had fun near the end, like at dinner. Thank you guys, I know that this... the relationship is going to be difficult, but despite that I still lo-"

*Knock  
*Knock

Charlie's words were cut off by the loud knocking on the hotel door. 

"Uhm, I'll get that in a second- what I was saying was that, despite that I still-"

*Knock  
*Knock

"One moment, please!" Charlie yelled at the door. "As I was saying, I lo-"

*Bang  
*Bang

"Shit, fine! What in the nine circles of Hell do you want?" Charlie ripped the door open, her demon form almost exposed. Two short nubs were forming on her forehead and her irises were turning red. 

However, when she opened the door and saw who was on the other side all the anger was replaced with fear.

"Ah, Charlotte, just the little shit- I mean little darling princess I needed to see!"

"Katie?"

At the door stood Katie Killjoy, dressed in her regular red dress and white pearl necklace. Her eyes hid nothing, she was here on business. 

Behind Charlie, Vaggie and Alastor approached the scene. "Is there a problem here?" Vaggie asked defensively. Alastor, however, offered his hand to shake. Katie took it, "glad to see someone has manners."

Alastor chuckled, "oh, dear, no. Don't assume because I have manners means I use them all the time. If you begin to cause I problem, I will personally see you out."

Katie laughed and squeezed his hand, her nails digging into his hands, if it hurt, he didn't show it. "I'd love you to, " she whispered and released her talons. 

"Now, Charlotte-"

"Charlie."

"Fine, whatever, Barley, I have an exciting proposition for you! A real interview- like before! But this time you won't fuck it up by talking about- what was it? Damnation?"

"No... the exact opposite... redemption." Charlie said slowly, genuinely confused how Katie could have forgotten that interview, after all, they got in a literal fist-fight.

"This interview will be a direct Q & A with you three and Hell's citizens! We'll have call-ins and a guest star. This will be very professional, " she concluded.

"Professional?" Vaggie whispered. 

Everyone turned to face her. 

"Professional?!" She shouted. Everyone could practically feel the rage spew out of her as she began her tirade. "What makes you think that we'll trust a thing you say after that debacle you made Charlie go through? We don't want to risk being humiliated with some low-brow shitty humor by a shitty woman with a dress as short as her coworker's dick." Vaggie was left basically huffing by the end of her speech. 

”Are you done? Oh, you are? Okay, then let me explain something to you.” Katie leaned over Vaggie and poked Vaggie on the nose. ”Showbiz is showbiz, and that includes news. The more viewers I get, the fatter my wallet. So if I see a scoop that will get me those views I’ll do anything to get those miserable little eyeballs glued to the screen. I don't care if it's kill, maim, and torture, one way or another, at least one of you is coming with me.” She turned her attention to Charlie, who at the moment stood closest to her. ”Amd our dear princess wouldn't want to trouble anyone, right?” Katie had her arm around Charlie now, making her grow stiff and still. ”Because Daddy can't protect her from everything, right?” Slowly she raised a hand, hovering it above her neck. 

Alastor’s antlers grew as he squeezed his hands into fists. ”Is this a threat?” He asked, his voice disconnected as static filled the room. 

Katie laughed wholeheartedly at him, ”its a promise, deer boy.”

”It’s- It’s okay, I’d be delighted to go. I'll try to get Al and Vaggie to agree as well.” Charlie raised her hands and gently tried to remove herself from Katie’s cold grip. Once safely away Alastor pulled her into a tight, protective embrace. Vaggie stood in front, spear in hand, on the defensive. 

"Great! Can't wait to see you three at the studio," she smiled innocently. Charlie couldn't help but still feel her icy touch hovering around her neck. Her hand had felt so cold and hollow. "Get your girlfriend to wear something pretty, okay? Those old rags don't agree with our cameras."

Charlie furrowed her eyebrows in anger and tried to escape Alastor’s hold, but to no avail. "Don't you dare say that about-", but the door slammed shut in their face. A few seconds of awkward silence followed between the door and the trio until a light tap was felt on her shoulder.

"Good riddance, ” Vaggie huffed and turned to Charlie. ”So, I guess we have another interview now?”

”Seems so... I'm sorry, guys.” 

With Katie gone, Alastor relaxed enough to allow Charlie to leave his embrace. 

She slid against the wall to the ground, ”this day has been just the... it’s been a rollercoaster. I'm sorry I made that decision without you guys.”

Alastor shrugged, ”truth be told, dear, I can't condemn you for playing it safe. If you had been a spitfire about this there's no telling what could've happened.”He paused. ”However, personally, I'd rather never see that bimbo again. She's entirely too shaming and can't keep an audience to save her life." Alastor sneered. Charlie rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. "I just want to give this another shot, I guess. It might be good for the hotel, too." Alastor's sneer faded away and was replaced with a genuine smile. "Very well, if it's what you truly wish, I won't put up a fight." He eyed Vaggie who still had her arms crossed and looked away. 

"Vaggie?" Charlie placed a hand on her shoulder. "I won't go if you don't want me to." Vaggie didn't say anything. Charlie sighed and continued, "I think... I think this will be good for the hotel and for us. One day I will need to rule and being open now might help the future that I see for Hell." She then grabbed Vaggie's and Alastor's hand and held them all together with her own hands like a sandwich. "And I see us in that future. I want us to work out- all of us. And that means everyone's opinion and wants needs to be heard."

Alastor stared at his hand as they clasped around Charlie's and Vaggie's. His claw-like nails made it easy to hold both of their petite hands in his own. "I do believe it would be in all of our best interests to attend, dear." He spoke directly to Vaggie, who still didn't face them. 

"I just... I don't want you to get hurt." Vaggie whispered. 

Charlie released the unknown tension she had in her shoulders. "Oh, Vaggie," she squeezed her hand in her own. "I won't get hurt if I have you guys with me."

A few seconds of silence followed until Vaggie sighed reluctantly, "okay, okay," she removed her hand from the sandwich, effectively ending it all together. "I'll go, but I won't say anything."

"Oh ho! Don't worry about a thing! All the attention will be on me." Alastor smirked, his red eyes shining amusingly. "After all, I am the Radio Demon. I'm sure that hag will have some questions regarding how I swept the princess of her feet." His smirk widened, "and how I landed another dame as well." He leaned an arm on her head and laughed. Seeing Vaggie wound-up and red in the face was a personal past-time of his. He so enjoyed seeing that passion coated along her features. 

Vaggie aggressively shoved him away and pointed at him. "You haven't landed anything, punto!" 

But Alastor just smiled, "oh dear me, Vagatha doesn't seem to enjoy my company, whatever may I do?" 

Before Vaggie could begin to retaliate, Charlie yawned and rubbed her eyes. 

"Are you quite alright, dear?" Alastor asked her, forgetting about trying to rile up Vaggie.

Charlie yawned, "just tired, today's been kind of tiring, I might just head to bed now. Is that okay with you guys?"

They both nodded. 

"Let us walk you to your room." Alastor offered. 

Charlie smiled, "I'd love that."

When they arrived outside her door Vaggie bestowed upon Charlie a light kiss to the cheek, "good night." Charlie gulped and bit her bottom lip. "Good night, " she replied. 

Alastor leaned down and took Charlie's hand in his. "Charlie, I can't help but feel as though the date went poorly because of me. I apologize if my actions have led to your discomfort." He gingerly kissed the top of her hand. "Your happiness is all that I seek. If I ever threaten that smile again, simply remind me of what I'm losing."

Oh fuck 

Alastor definitely had a way with words. Nearly immediately Charlie's face was flushed in red. 

"I'm... I'm going to actually head to bed now, night guys." Charlie blushed. She turned to shut her door but stopped just as it had almost closed. "Oh! And I..." her blush deepened, she could feel the heat through her cheeks. She hoped she was making the right decision. 

"I love you guys!" 

Then the door slammed shut. Leaving behind her two dazed partners.

"Did she... just say what I think she said?" Vaggie whispered. 

"I believe so, " Alastor replied. 

Almost simultaneously, they both beamed the biggest smiles either of them had ever constructed.

After a few moments of silence Alastor clapped his hands together. "Welp, off to bed myself. Are you headed to bed as well?" 

Vaggie snorted, "no, I have a chocolate cake to bake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! And if you all have any pressing questions for ’The Big Three’, leave them in the comments! (You can drop a short description of your OC [voice pattern and name needed] and a question they might ask) You might see that question come up in the interview!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I made a poll on my twitter (@hazbin_a / Rene Rose) and most people said they wanted sooner chapters which means most chapters will be short. So I'll try to post once a week or once every two weeks. 
> 
> (You can also find this story on Wattpad on my account @XMaroongirlX)


End file.
